Welcome Home, Flash!
by FLASHFAN123
Summary: The Flash continues his trial after returning to life after the events of Final Crisis. DC OWNS EVERY CHARACTER. Final chapter following stories, In Memory of a Speedster and Justice League: Farewell Flash. Used a line from the second Captain America movie.


Welcome Home, Flash!

**Central City.**

The Flash had recently returned to the land of the living by means he had not yet explained. When Darksied attacked the earth with the intent of turning it into a new Apocalypse, Barry Allen used his speed to lead what seemed to be a grim reaper for the new gods to the mad god in order to stop him.

The Flash was given a warm welcome from Central City, but when he was finished with helping the Justice League, he continued to speed towards one house. He immediately took off his crimson cowl and stepped through the door.

"Iris?" he asked. All he could do was pray that his wife really didn't die. He was more than ready to see her. He heard a faint crash coming from the kitchen, and rushed in to come face-to-face with his bride.

"Barry!?" she smiled and rushed forward to embrace her lost love. She had managed to survive the Reverse-Flash's attack. She was trapped in the future until shortly before Barry died.

"I missed you so much." They whispered in unison.

Hours later, Flash brought Iris to the Hall of Justice for his welcome party. All members, new and old were happy to see him again. And though some old wounds between him, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Hawkman hadn't fully closed, Barry's uncontrollable urge to forgive had him drawing them in for a group hug.

Before any talk could be said about having his trial re-evaluated, he said that he needed to check up on Fiona Webb. She was the woman that would have been his second wife, until he was put on trial for accidentally killing the Reverse-Flash. He immediately reached for a phone and called her up. An hour later, a car arrived.

"Barry? Is it really you?" Fiona asked as Flash slowly peeled off his cowl. He explained how he was sorry for leaving her behind, and even more so for not knowing that Iris still lived and being married to her. But to his surprise, she leaped into his arms. "I don't care! You came back to me! You came back."

Barry just smiled and whispered into her ear, "Well, I wasn't just going to leave behind my fiancé. Not when I haven't even heard her vows." Shortly after, Barry introduced his former fiancé to his wife, a happy meeting despite what some would think.

"Barry, it's time." He heard Batman's cold voice. He was ready for the re-evaluation of his trial.

To the Flash, this trial would at least have been more tolerable. Behind him were the entire Justice League, his nephew, Fiona, and Iris. He didn't even have to wear his mask! But since the trial started with the Flash, he felt it should end with the Flash. All that worried him was the results. His opponent and lawyer reminded the judge and jury of his offenses and deeds. Finally, a member of the jury stood up.

"Your honor, we have thought long and hard on this case, pro and con. True that the Flash has done countless good deeds, but we cannot deny that he is still convicted of manslaughter and escape from prison. Yet, we also acknowledge that he has given his life for us again and again. Besides, we would most certainly do what he had done if someone threatened my fiancé. In conclusion, we, the jury, have no choice but to find the defendant… _not_ guilty."

The courthouse was filled with the deafening cheers of the Flash's friends and family. The court immediately dropped all charges at once. The Flash took Iris up into his arms and carried her straight through the city back to their apartment.

"Why the rush?" Iris questioned.

"Batman told me about your visit to the doctor," he grinned at her and continued, "now, I think maybe we should move away from the city, buy a big house, Bruce offered me help to get back into the world. I also think it would be better if we took a little vacation. Sorry if I sound paranoid, but I just want safety for our baby."

"You mean _babies_." Iris said plainly.

Barry just smiled.

**The End?**


End file.
